


Blonde Fox Caught in Red Trap

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Romantic Comedy!<br/>…I think…sort of crack-ish<br/>No female Naru… that is for another time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood will flow like River

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters, I barely watch the anime, and I just go for the yaoi people made for it >///

“Nani~~~~~~~~~?”

The large, clean, and well-furnished room was silent after a long and loud burst of childish high pitch voice.

There, in the center of the red oak flooring, stood a blonde haired child.

Surprisingly, many people have a hard time realizing that this petite child was actually a sixteen-year-old teenager. Due to the height of a hundred forty-seven centimeters, squeaky child-like voice of a seven-year old, and a gorgeous face that still has yet to lose those smooth plump baby fat, the kid could fool even the oldest of all sages.

Nevertheless, what most people have trouble with was the blonde’s gender, with a beautiful curvy body fit for a vixen that was clearly shown through the skintight clothing he wore, under the bright orange jumpsuit that is, it was a wonder why he was born with an extra part of male instead of female.

Perhaps the most notorious feature was the face that the boy has. Rumors has reach far and wide that the boy’s face was carved by Venus herself.

Naruto, the teenage boy, has an incredibly feminine face composed of small but well sculpted nose, and deliciously full, plump pink lips that could be so adorable when pouted. Even newborn kittens failed to match that cuddling cuteness.

Yet, the most surreal feature of the boy was his eyes. Naruto’s eyes were taken from the sky and the deep blue sea. His eyes, those gems of eternal beauty actually change colors in tone with his mood. The eyes could be as bright and clear as a summer sky when he is happy and clouded dark as the storming sea when he is sad in a flick of milliseconds. The gorgeous pair of gems set brightly in their throne of the almond-shape, fox like eyes with incredibly long, golden lashes that paints the color of the sky.

Unlike most beautiful women, Naruto’s face was not pale by powders and facials. His face is smooth like porcelain, but unlike porcelain, his face glows luminous like a pearl with a healthy hint of pink on his cheeks. When touched, most described his face as well as rest of the skin on his body as finely treaded warm silk that is addicting as… the rest of him! _ ~~  
~~_

Nevertheless, those who regard themselves as the blonde’s friend would argue that the true beauty that almost everyone sees in their friend is his heart. Regardless of the infamous evil Bujin the boy guards within the seal of his body, Naruto’s character is almost childlike; innocent, native, and clumsy as a five year old, but he can also be as sharp and curious as a fox due to the nature of his jailed demon, the ruler of all demons, the King of all Bujin, the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Due to human nature, the poor blonde had to endure hatred most of his life from blinded villagers who sees him not as the jailer, but the demon who took away their families. Nevertheless, the blonde endured and survived till today by his inhuman soft and loving heart, he forgiven them. Then he continues to love and protect the villager that his family dedicated their lives to with sunshine smiles on his face, like his father, the Yondaime.

However, our favorite blonde was not exactly all joyful and giddy as he usually is. As a matter of fact, Naruto stood in front of the blonde Hokage with wide gapping mouth. His eyes, those huge gems that reflect nature’s true beauty was neither happy nor sad, instead it held an intense tone of color that signifies the fact that he _was_ clearly shocked.

In the past hour or so, Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha, had just explained the mission that Naruto and the rest of the boys of Rookie ten will be taking. The boys, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Sai, will be going undercover as bodyguards and servants for the Kazakage, Gaara.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Shino would be the bodyguards while Kiba and Sai would be the servants. However, Naruto was left to be the personal bodyguard and maid for the Kazakage himself since he is Gaara’s best friend.

Of course Gaara requested this but made Tsunade keep it a class A secret.

The briefing and explanation was going rather well, except when the positions were announced. At first, Sasuke was glaring and demanding that he would not go as anyone else but as the leader of the bodyguard, which was assigned to Shikamaru. Of course, Shikamaru’s everyday comment, “Mendoukusei”(Troublesome) did not help the situation one bit. Then Kiba was arguing, no, more like whining, something about why he is a servant and not a bodyguard. Sai’s comments on the servant’s uniform were rather disturbing. Still, it was Naruto’s reaction, rather, loud burst, that is making a huge migraine on the young looking Hokage’s head.

“O-Baabaa, why do I have to dress up in a maid's uniform?’’ Naruto whined to Konoha's Hokage as he lean onto the huge hand-carved Red Oak desk with mountains of paperwork waiting to be look at. Tsunade only smirked evilly as two veins on her forehead and cheek twitches, sending chills down all the occupants of the room.

Kiba could have sworn that the edge of her mouth reached her ear, and Naruto could have second that. (OoO)

“Because brat,” She started, “Out of you six, you are the only male here who resembles female the most. Hell, you even put the women in the village to shame.” At this Naruto blushed furiously a dark shade of red while finding himself with no comeback, while all the boys but Shino and Sasuke snickered at the truth. ''Now go and get fitted for your uniform.'' Poor Naruto tried again to protest but the glare she gave him shut him right up, Naruto turned to leave, but as the last sign of his rebellion, he slammed the door as he closed it.

After Tsunade was two hundred percent sure that Naruto was at a safe distance away form her office, she stood up and walked to the front of her desk, lean back, and set her glare, which was much sharper than the one she used on Naruto, at the remaining occupants, which of course, scared all the boys shitless. Yet, none of them show it because they are ninjas, Shinobe, tools as well as weapons, and weapons do not show fear. Plus, that would mean she won and none of the Chuunin liked to lose as well as to see the giddy smirk that would be plaster on her face.

''Now listen up! I want all of you to keep an extra eye on Naruto. It's hard enough for me and almost all of the Jounin to keep the men away from Naruto. He does not know it yet, AND I PERFER IT THAT WAY, but the male population has repeatedly tried to rape and or grope him. EVEN FUCKING TODDLERS GRABBED HIS ASS. He’s too naive and innocent for his own good. He does not even notice the looks passed his way.” She said with a sigh. Her head dropped to low remembering all the creepy eyes staring at her ‘son’ and all the bodies she have to beat up. Although it was fun and a great workout in the beginning, it got old really fast. At this, the male Chuunin shook their head at their blonde idiot. Naruto was just too innocent and beautiful for his own good.

On many occasions, each one of the Chunnin have to save Naruto from a pervert, pedophile, or a herd of them. For Sasuke, saving Naruto from wandering eyes and hands from the male and sometimes female population has become a part of his daily life and goal.

''Hai, Hokage-Sama!'' said the Shinobe(s).

Shikamaru stepped up ahead of the group, lazily half bowing. “We will make sure no harm comes to Naruto. He is our friend after all, even though its troublesome but it even more troublesome not to, ne.'' The Hokage nodded with satisfaction radiating in her rich chocolate brown eyes.

They all knew that if anything happened to the idiotic blond, they would have to deal with a very pissedoff blond woman who currently is the head of the village they lived in and was one of the three great Sannin’s of this country. None of the boys like the idea much and the sadistic smirk could only suggest what kind of punishment a sadist, evil, old-in-reality Hokage can cook up, and none of them want to say bye to their treasured ‘buddy down below’.

Hokage Tsunade excused the boys so they could go and pick up Naruto and start heading out. However, when they arrived at the floor they were told to meet the blonde at, they noticed a mob of men gathered around the hallway to entrance with a bleeding nose and tent in their pants. Instantly, Sasuke jump ahead of the group with a bad feeling creeping up his spine.

Sasuke paid absolutely no attention to the pitiful whines and grunts as he sprint on the bodies; however, he did make sure not to get blood on his clothes and shoes. _Com’on, he just got it cleaned_! What greeted the raven-haired teenager was, for the lack of better words, exactly what he expected.

A blonde was hurriedly handing all the men tissues, but what got rest of the boys’ attention as they arrived on the scene was how the blonde looked. It was nothing out of the nature when each of them felt their pants tighten as if they were wearing tight leather pants two sizes too small. Blood gush out of their noses like waterfall.


	2. Attack of Black and White

Previously:

A blonde was hurriedly handing all the men tissues, but what got rest of the boys’ attention as they arrived on the scene was how the blonde looked. It was nothing out of the nature when each of them felt their pants tighten as if they were wearing tight leather pants two sizes too small. Blood gush out of their noses like waterfall.

 

Chapter Two: Attack of Black and White

 

In front of them stood Naruto, turning to face them, wearing _a_ French Maidoutfit. It was, at that very moment, that Naruto Uzumaki had become Naru-chan. Although the boys knew he was supposed to try on a French maid outfit, curtsey of Sai’s great eyesight and disturbing comments, everyone found the outfit a bit different from normal.

Basically, the whole ensemble look the same, it is just like any other dresses that had top and a bottom with the exception that the there was barely any fabric to cover both top and bottom!

The outfit was very fitting and tight from what they could see. It was nothing like a normal French maid outfit either, made with low cut and high-end design with ultra thin material.

Everything started with the twin white and black lace bow that tied a small tail on each side of the blonde’s head. (Think of Sakura from _Card Capture Sakura_ ) Moving on, the top part of the outfit consisted of a frilly, puffy, and lacy opening that only holds the boy jus above the chest along with two creamy white puffballs that hugged the sunshine blonde’s shoulder sexily. There also seemed to be a thin strap of black ribbon that hook under both armpits and lock the frilly top in place with an adorable bow at the back of his neck. The ribbon strap also acts as an accent to lock the frilly plus puffy part of the front top that made Naruto look as if there was an extra part on the chest.

Now, The top was already a deadly weapon, but the super mini skirt that clung tight onto that sinful skinny waist was a dead-on nuclear bomb. Underneath the illusion of the chest by the frilly top was a ten-inch black lace over creamy silk that secured the top with the mini skirt and a simple white apron in the front and a huge butterfly like bow on the bottom of the blonde’s spine. The boys were willing to bet their lives that if, if Naruto just bent over a little; the white and black multi-layered skirt would cover nothing at all. In fact all of the boys were wondering if Naru-chan even wore anything under the puffy skirt.

The true strike and home run for the boys heart, as well as their ‘buddy downstairs’’, were the innocent white stocking that just covered those deadly sensual legs with, what else, a pair of an adorable black shoes. The blonde was the image of every man’s desire and every woman’s dream, innocence that radiant softly in that hot sexy body, along with a suit to pull it all out.

Still, something was not right. It could be that the blonde child of angel and devil was looking rather worried and scared, or it could be the tall stacks of tissues boxes that were defining gravity with only his little hands with the fabric to match his stocking and the lace from his waist bow…

_Wait a minute,_

_Worried…_

_Scared…_

_Boxes of tissues..!?_

 


	3. KO! Who’s the MAN now!?

Previously:

Still, something was not right. It could be that the blonde child of angel and devil was looking rather worried and scared, or it could be the tall stacks of tissues boxes that were defining gravity with only his little hands with the fabric to match his stocking and the lace from his waist bow…

_Wait a minute,_

_Worried…_

_Scared…_

_Boxes of tissues..!?_

Chapter Three: KO! Who’s the MAN now!?

When small little Naruto turned around after handing all the nearly fainted men the tissues he received, of course with frequent unknown objects rubbing against his butt, he saw his friends staring up at him with blood pouring down their noses. So naturally he did what a 'man' would do in a situation like this.

He panicked.

''Aah, are you guys all right. Not you too, we should get you checked out by Baa-chan.'' squeaked the panicking maid while ‘he’ ran to his 'sick friends'. But god just wasn't on the poor males’ souls that day. Instead of reaching his friends, whom he thought were hurt in simple ten quick paces, ‘he’ had managed to stumble over a man that had passed out from what it seemed to be massive blood loss and landed on his hands and knees just in time to save his god-giving perfect sculptured face from hitting the mean old hard wood floor.

However, the price for saving his face and especially that cute little button nose was just perhaps a bit too much for the world. Please just bare with me a moment here and see the picture. Naruto was wearing the tight maid outfit with frilly, fluffy, and did I mention ribbon-ly materials that created an imaginary “chest” part. Both his arms were in front of him, holding his face away from the floor, thus accented the “chest” part (man that is great design!). The white and black ribbons, which were tied to his two ponytails, emphasized his golden blonde hair to an almost unearthly glow. And with Hollywood special ultra slow effect, the angelic face look up from the floor with two deep sapphire gems wrap in long eyelashes with glistening tears, quivering, quivering red lips, and marble smooth tan shoulders followed by two semi-see through white puffballs. Add all the previous pieces up plus, yes, plus the back part.

Did I point out the fact that due to momentum, Naru-chan’s head is lower than his rear? Yes, with his cute little butt up high wearing the high-end designed red lace ‘panties’ not at al covered by the multilayered skirts or that huge butterfly bow at the waist, Naru-chan’s buttocks was up high for the world to see. Especially for his friends whom he landed right in front of..

 Naturally the men behind the blonde had truly passed out due to the second major nosebleed and their very very painful erections they sprouted.

This how tusnade walked upon the scene of her dear brother with his ass in the air and a hallway full men with blood **EVERYWHERE** around them and a **BIG** tent in each pants. The young ninja whom she just dismissed were standing a few feet in front of the chaos with the same problems as the currently unconscious men.

'' **SHIZUNE, CALL THREE MEDICAL TEAMS NOW.''** Tusnade yelled at her assitant, trying to calm down her angry side to help the poor unfortunate men who she plans on casterating for even looking at her naruto in that manner.

After tsunade made sure the perverted assholes were 'okay', she had the six ninja to leave immediately. The blonde made sure tsunade do a check up on all the males and his friends to make sure they were okay. The gang tried **VERY VERY** hard to will their erections. It worked after thrity minutes of pleading to God, who they thought must have been a women that they pissed off to make them go through all this in one day.

Naruto walked through Konoha with his head down, his cape covering the beautiful french maid outfit from head to waist leaving the skirt to the eyes of hungry eyes ( including his friends) leaving little to the imagination. He kept his hands together in front of him like the 'lady' he was supposed to act like. While he was thinking on how to hide his body from view and how to...

''EEEEEHHHHH'' Naruto yelled as he jumped behind Sai.

''What is wrong, Naru-chan'' Said Sai.

''Someone just pinched my butt.'' Naruto said a little shaken trying to hide his blush and ass from view with both hands on his butt.

The six shinobe turned around to see a boy that looked around the age of twelve years old smirking deviously. ''Hi, my name is Riko.'' said the boy. ''Sorry about my hand there, it tends to have a mind of its own. But it chose a hot one I must admit. Well no mater, your mine now.'' Riko said giving Naruto a look that made him feel like the kid could see right through his clothing as if he had X-ray vision, which only made him squirm under the watchful eyes of the others

''Get lost kid, he doesn't want a brat like you'' said an angry sasuke.

''Sasuke don't be so mean to the boy. He's just a child, he doesn't know that what he had done was wrong.'' Naruto said while stepping in front of the boy giving him a nice view of his ass. ''Now apologize and the rest of you too. Don't glare a such an innocent childlike that, it's mean.''

The boys looked at Naruto like he was insane. Riko grinned widely as he just smirked the whole time, while the others had to resist the urge to beat the hell out of him. When Naruto saw that they weren't responding,then, it happened.

‘No, no, no, no, no!’ were the shared thoughts going through all the boys mind as Naruto’s bottom lip turned outwards and quivered slightly. ‘No, no, no, no! Not the POUT! Anything but the pout!!’

"Please everyone..." Naruto whined. '' please apologize to him before you break his fragile heart of innocence.''

The boys just sighed and reluctantly said sorry to the brat, as they still ploted on beating the crap out of the brat.

''It's okay Hime-chan'' Naruto twitched at the name.''They don't have to apologize, but can I ask you to do me a favor.'' Riko asked.

''Ok, what do you need little 'man'.'' Riko couldn't help but smirk at the name.

'' Well could you go out on a date with me. I'm pretty sure your getting tired of hanging around these old people. Surely they won't be able to give you as much as satisfaction as I can.''

Naruto stared at the boy with confusion as to what he meant but shrugged it off guessing the boy just wanted to play a few games with him. The others were practically red with anger and embarrassment and was about to give throw the kid somewhere so they could leave or at least beat him to where he would need a wheelchair for the rest of his life, fuck him being twelve years old, he was so going to get it.

'' Excuse me, but I'm not old and I bet I'm a hell bigger than you in **certain places**. I can very well give 'her' much more and satisfying **'fun'** than you could ever hope to achieve.'' Sai said.

''Come on guys I would like to have a lot of fun with all of you guys..'' Naruto hurriedly said. At that, everyone just blushed and looked away from the blonde. Naruto the turned around to Riko and said,'' so after I return from my mission I'll come and have a lot of fun with you okay.''

They finally left the teenager as the others could still feel his mocking glare and they finally headed out to their mission. But of course, they kept making detours because it seemed like the male population couldn't keep their hands to themselves, but as usual Naruto never seemed to noticed the reason for the detours. But because of all the detours and having to dodge all the sex crazed men they were two hours passed the time they had intended to leave the village.


End file.
